The Magic in Me
by meg.meg.meg
Summary: Let's face it, Shawn likes being the center of attention. And fame definitely comes with some advantages. Songfic using B.o.B's Magic. Shules.


**Author's Note:** This is just a fun little idea that came to me while I was listening to the song "Magic" by B.o.B on my iPod. The original idea was for a Harry Potter songfic (also posted here on ), but while writing it I realized that it would be perfect for Psych as well. If you haven't heard the song, you can still understand this story, but it's a really fun and upbeat song, so I strongly recommend checking it out! Also, I had to change one of the lines in the song to make it relate to Psych, so don't get mad when you think I don't know the lyrics! 

**Disclaimer:** Strangely enough, I don't own Psych or B.o.B.

**Summary:** Let's face it, Shawn likes being the center of attention. He uses his seemingly magical skills to dazzle the crowds and make the headlines. And fame definitely comes with some advantages.

_I've got the magic in me!_

Shawn walked into the Santa Barbara police station with a wide smile on his face. He had just talked yet another confession out of yet another killer in yet another baffling homicide investigation. As he walked down the hallway, a few officers here offered their congratulations to him. He really liked this job.

_Every time I touch my head these cases get solved. Everybody knows I've got the magic in me._

To everyone except Gus and Henry, Shawn was the star of the greatest magic show they'd ever seen. Every time Santa Barbara's finest were stumped, Shawn seemed to pull evidence out of thin air and solve the case.

By now, the most recent murderer was already on the bus to county jail. Shawn headed toward the chief's office to collect the paycheck for the Psych firm's most recent work. He knocked on the door frame.

"Yes, Mr. Spencer, come in," said Chief Vick, and Shawn sauntered through the door. "Here to collect your check, I assume?"

"Chief, I thought I was supposed to be the psychic one!" Shawn replied with his classic cocky grin.

"Very funny, Mr. Spencer," said Karen with a small smile, as she picked up the slip of paper and handed it to Shawn. "And by the way, nice work today. You really saved us on that case."

"Aw thanks Chief," Shawn said in a mockingly bashful voice. "Just make sure my dad keeps hiring us, and the cases will always get solved." He took the check and headed back into the hallway.

_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me._

That was exactly when Juliet happened to be passing by the chief's office on her way back to her desk with a freshly printed stack of papers and files.

Shawn had never had trouble with the ladies. Maybe he'd had a few setbacks in high school, like when he wimped out and stood up Abigail because of his nerves, but not anymore. He was a charmer, and he liked it that way. Well, except for the fact that his constant flirtation with Juliet hadn't really led anywhere yet. Maybe he just needed to step up his game a little bit…

"Hey Jules," he chimed, "how's the most beautiful detective in California doing today?"

She set down the large pile of papers on her desk, trying (and failing) to hide her blushing cheeks. "Hi Shawn. And I wouldn't know, California is a pretty big state. She could be hundreds of miles away."

"No…" he began, and he raised his hand to his temple, "I can say with certainty that she's standing right in front of me."

Juliet let out a small laugh and a smile. "Well, in that case, I'm doing pretty well, minus this mountain of paperwork I have to finish. And thanks again for your help on that case today, Shawn. You did a great job."

Shawn's insides jumped with joy upon hearing the detective compliment him. Or maybe it was because she was smiling at him. He always loved it when she smiled.

_Now everybody wants a burst of magic, magic, magic. Ma-ma-magic, magic, magic. Wa-ooo! I got the magic in me!_

Shawn smiled back and said, "So I was thinking, since you clearly won't be done with that paperwork anytime soon, why don't we go grab some lunch? I hear that new beachside café has killer pineapple upside-down cake."

"Lunch?" Juliet questioned. "Shawn, it's 2:30 in the afternoon."

He repeated his signature move, and brought his hand to his forehead. "I'm sensing that _you_ haven't eaten yet. So yes, lunch."

Juliet rolled her eyes. She would never understand how he knew some of the things he knew. It was almost like…magic. "All right, let's go. You're driving, though," she added, desperately hoping that he'd ridden his motorcycle to the station that day.

"Well, it's your lucky day, Jules. I brought my extra helmet!" he said with a grin.

_I break all the rules like Evel Knievel._

Shawn zoomed down the streets of Santa Barbara like a pro. Juliet had never been on his bike before, but she definitely loved the feel of her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and the wind rippling all around them. They ate and flirted and talked about random things, and before long, they were back on the motorcycle and headed towards the station.

But Shawn missed the turn for the station. It wasn't like he was lost, though. He clearly knew his way around this city; he'd lived here his whole life.

"Shawn, where are we going?" Juliet asked, curious.

"You'll see, Jules, don't worry," he replied calmly as he steered the bike through traffic with ease.

They finally came to a halt at a quiet little park. Juliet was very confused. "Shawn –"

"Shhhh. Jules, you know as well as I do that we need a little break. We've worked hard today, we deserve it! After all, we did put a murderer behind bars, and you need as much down time as you can get before you go and tackle all that paperwork."

Juliet knew that he was right. His logic was above all argument. They got off the bike and started to walk along the path that circled the park. The path wove through a small patch of trees and led to a clearing with a nice little pond shining in the sunlight.

Shawn had always been known to push the rules. Today would be no different. He was done playing this game with Juliet. He would make a move, right now, even if it meant risking trouble. They reached a bench overlooking the pond. Shawn sat down, and Juliet followed suit.

Juliet looked at him and said, "This was a really good idea, Shawn. Thank you for getting me out of the station for a little while."

Shawn smiled. "Any time Jules. I'll always be there when you need me."

Juliet suddenly realized that they were sitting a lot closer together than normal coworkers would, but in all honesty she could never really consider Shawn Spencer to be just a normal coworker. And it wasn't just because of his "magical" psychic abilities. He made her laugh, and that was number one on Juliet's list of things a man must do.

Shawn kind of liked breaking the rules.

_It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pups diesel._

And at that moment, Shawn turned to completely face Juliet, and then he leaned in and pressed his lips into hers. The sudden movement made her lean back a little, but once she realized what was happening, she made her decision and leaned into him, parting her lips a little to deepen the kiss.

Shawn took this as an invitation to continue, so he cupped her cheek with one hand, holding her gorgeous face close to his. He wrapped his other arm around her, placing his hand on her lower back. She reciprocated by wrapping both of her hands around his neck and toying with the hair at the back of his head.

Their long-caged passion was finally being set free. A small hum of pleasure escaped Juliet's lips, and Shawn's mind spun. Kissing Juliet was like having fire race through his veins. He'd never known a better feeling in the world, and neither had she. They had been waiting so long for this moment. Their lips melted together in a delicate but intense tango, and they loved every minute of it.

_So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego._

Shawn didn't care what would happen next. He didn't care what repercussions would come from this. All that mattered was that he and Juliet were finally locked in a tight embrace, savoring the taste of each other's lips for the very first time.

After what seemed like an age of bliss, Shawn pulled back so he could get some proper oxygen. He looked into Juliet's eyes. Their now-swollen lips both smiled at each other for a short moment, before reconnecting for more.

_I do this every day, Hocus Pocus is my steelo._

Shawn kind of liked this whole psychic detective thing.

_I've got the magic in me!_


End file.
